Leviticus Brokers: Werewolf in Training
by leviticusstories
Summary: A werewolf who becomes a wizard. A threat growing stronger by the minute. The fear of harming the innocent. Can Leviticus survive a few years at his wizard school, Jerbourdins? Or will he succumb to the threat of something more than the full moon rising?


PART ONE- THE SCHOOL OF JERBOURDINS

The Man Who Died

Vanishing Aunt Tims

The Letters from Arnold

The Keeper of Magic Items and Supplies

The Alley of Transportation

The Journey to Jerbourdins

The Test Of Character

The Alchemy Professor

Death and Dark Places

Heart's Desires

_The Famous Works of Nicolas Flamel_

A Dragon in the School

A Temporary Farewell

The Thing in the Dungeons

Back at Home

PART TWO- THE UPRISING OF EVIL

Return to Jerbourdins Manor

An Unwilling Enemy

Crystal Ball Emporium

Eliberarea

The One That Bites Back

The Despicable Replacement

Secrets and Stalkers

Leviticus' Birthday

The Mobile Message T

he Forbidden Magic Course

Sneaking Around the Manor

Preparing a Potion

Twenty-five Years Ago

The Sacking of Professor Griffin

Master Griffin's Personal Storage

The Secret Weapon

The Enemy

A Hero's Reward

PART THREE- THE DANGEROUS PREDICTION

The Morning Post

Leviticus' Big Mistake

The Moartecal's Stare

That Floating Feeling

Memories of Mercurius

Out in the Open

Defeat at the Hands of Evil

Vandalism at Jerbourdins Prison

The Owl Post

The Chameleon-Skin Coat

Leviticus versus Dominick

Rushed to the Hospital

Troubles of a Sixth-Level Student

A Full Recovery

Security Measures

Overhearing an Argument

The Edge of the Woods

The Giant's Favor

Escape From the Forest

Studying

The Common Room

Repayment

The Final Term Exams

The Fool's Worthy Prediction

Charlie M. Belvidere

Dumb Luck

Important Discoveries

The Sword of Mercurius

Betrayed By A Friend

Captured 

PART FOUR- THE RETURN OF MERCURIUS

Jerbourdins Prison

Wrongly Accused

The Trial

The Insane Prisoners

The Prison Cells

The Prison Guard's Key

Break-Out

The Press' New Story

The Morning Express

A New Student

The Potions Incident

_Eliberarea Incendiu_

Competing Schools

Griffin Returns

The Dark Magic 101 Class

The Stolen Elixir

The Secret Door

Mercurius Sighted

The _Jerbourdins Messenger _

Payment and Suffering

Professor Griffin's Office

The Humble Servant

The Torture Curse

_Dizarma _versus_ Ipauza_

Belvidere Returns

Members of the Black Vendetta

The Meeting

A Fatal Decision

Back To The Manor

The Start of Something Bad

PART FIVE: THE GRYPHON"S TESTAMENT

Darkness Takes Over

The Letter

James Gryphon Sends A Message

Dreams Of The Past

Gryphon's Testament

The Ancient Coat

The Ministry in Disarray

Francisco Maberrald

Entering the Chancellor's Office

The Plead of the Chancellor

Worry At Jerbourdins Manor

Air-Headed

A Madman in Jerbourdins

Professor Maberrald

More Recruiting

Javiera Clementine

The Werewolf

In The Room of Mercurius

A Simple Bit of Magic

The Ban From Sorcery

Algernon's Tale

The Old Jerbourdins

_Ascunde Mintea_

The Black Vendetta Attacks

Professor Flamel Goes Mad

The Testament Revealed

Griffin's Masquerade

The Headmaster's Office

The  Testament's Headquarters

Headmaster Algernon Speaks

The King of Serpents

Open War

The Declaration

Remains of the Testament

Echoes From The Past

PART SIX- THE WAR GETS DARKER

Monarch Mercurius

The Fall of the Ministry

Teenage Troubles

Leviticus' Nineteenth Birthday

Professor Thomas Slogan

An Extra-Curriculum Course

The Alchemy Lesson

Leviticus' Love

A Troubling Question

The Truth Revealed

The Fight in the West Wing

Hollow Victory

Bad Reputations

Valentine's Day

Snogging in the Corridor

Possibilities

Destruction of Jerbourdins Prison

A Realisation

In Love and War

An Advantage Over Mercurius

The Full Moon Rising

Hostages

The Battle Begins

The Energy Field

Mercurius' Army

The Vendetta Enter Jerbourdins

The Defenders Fight Back

Mercurius Meets Algernon

A Duel of Legend

A Fool Becomes A Hero

Another Year Gone

PART SEVEN- THE FINAL STAND

Official Outsiders

On The Run

The Vendetta's Purge

Caught By the Leader

The Plan

The Battle of the Lake Forest  
A Narrow Escape

Algernon's Past

A Hidden Connection

Discovered

Attempts to Take the Manor

The Stray Owl

The Messenger Goes Overboard

Resignation

A Spare Bit of Advice

The Revenge of Griffin

Professor Slogan's Capture

The Loose Moartecal

A Dead End

False Information

Mercurius' Weapon

A Tale of the Madman

The Rescue

The Griffin Takes Flight

The Sword Reappears

A Bloody Brilliant Fight

Algernon Leaves With Death

Hopeless Feelings

Hunting For Charlie's Enemies

The Warning

The Death of Dominick

Devastation and Procrastination

Jerbourdins Destroyed

Mercurius Enters The Fray

The Battle of the Black Vendetta

The Testament Arrives

Javiera's Intervention

The _Cespui Defacut_

Leviticus Meets His End

Basically, this is about a werewolf/wizard trying to fit in. He was bitten when he was six years old, isn't that sad?


End file.
